1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a valve assembly and a refrigerator having the valve assembly, and more particularly, a valve assembly capable of preventing residual water in the valve assembly from flowing down when water is shut off, and a refrigerator having the valve assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator has a storage room for storing food and a cooler for supplying cool air to the storage room to keep the food freshly. In response to user needs, many refrigerators are provided with an ice bucket for making ice and a dispenser for enabling a user to receive water or ice without having to open the door.
The dispenser receives water from an external water source, and supplies the water to the outside of the refrigerator so that the user does not have to open the door to receive water. More specifically, water is supplied to the dispenser from an external water source by the water pressure of the external water source and the control of a valve.
A control valve is provided on a water supply flow path for the dispenser which connects the dispenser to the external water source to prevent water remaining in the water supply flow path for the dispenser from flowing to the outside of the dispenser when water supply to the dispenser is stopped. However, since the control valve blocks an outlet physically to control remaining water, the control valve requires separate electrical components and signaling devices, which leads to an increase of manufacturing cost.